


Bedtime stories

by Esteicy



Series: October 2020 [3]
Category: Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Marvel 616
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Fluff, Flufftober, Gen, M/M, Reading, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: Pietro and Maximus read something before going to sleep, because that's what friends do when they stay in the other's house.
Relationships: Maximus Boltagon/Pietro Maximoff
Series: October 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, this is a tiny think I wrote for Flufftober (event in tumblr).
> 
> It's based in my Roleplay AU with my dear friend where Pietro (HoM prince) and Maximus are childhood friends that in the future will fall in love and get married.
> 
> This is a cute story where they are kids.
> 
> Please read an enjoy!

Maximus was trying to sleep when he heard the door of his room opening and soft steps coming to his bed.

“Maximus? Are you awake?” a young voice whispered.

“Yes Pietro, I’m awake” the older boy sat on the bed and turned on the light, also keeping his voice low “You need anything?” he asked looking at the kid that was holding a book.

“I thought we could read stories before going to bed, like a sleepover! That’s what friends do” he offered clearly excited.

“Okay we can do that” he accepted after considering for a moment “But don’t talk so loudly or we could get in troubles” he gently put a finger on his lips.

“Yes, sorry…I forgot to whisper” Pietro nodded “I will be really careful” he promised while getting on the bed, it was big enough for them.

“What story will we read first?”

“Snow White and the and the seven dwarfs” he said opening the big book and looking for it, then offered it to his friend “Do you want to start? I can read the next one.”

“Alright” softly he started reading the story about the beautiful princess, her seven friends and the evil queen.

Maximus really liked when his father had to visit the kingdom of Genosha in diplomatic matters, he could come with him and spend time with little prince Pietro, his only friend in the outworld…and his only friend at all, actually...except for his brother. Pietro was a shy kid but really friendly once you could meet him, he was nothing like his intimidating father king Erik, Maximus didn’t’ like king Erik that much.

Pietro was happy to have a friend that also was a prince, an Inhuman prince! That was so cool, he always liked to ask him about how was his home; the buildings, the traditions, the people. But also he enjoyed showing him things from his own world, everything was new for Maximus so even such a popular story like Snow White was a new experience for his friend, and he could help him understand things that weren’t common for him.

“I liked these stories that you showed me, Pietro…maybe I will share them with my cousins, I definitely will tell my brother” he commented after they were done, then he looked at his little friend that was fighting to keep his eyes open “You are tired.”

“I’m not…” but right after saying that he yawned "Maybe a little."

“It’s okay it’s late…I’m used to stay past my bedtime but that isn’t your case” he looked at the door and then back at Pietro “Hey you can sleep here if you want.”

“Really?” he smiled tiredly "I would like it."

“Yes, me and my brother sleep together all the time even if father doesn't like it” he turned off the light, left the book away and covered both of them well with the blankets.

Pietro was really glad and moved closer quickly, cuddling against his friend.

“Good nights, Max” he whispered, falling asleep soon.

“Sleep well, Pietro” yes, he really enjoyed visiting Genosha.

Who would have thought that someday it would become his actual home and that his dear friend would become his beloved husband?

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs some tender child fluff sometimes! I love them, they are adorable.
> 
> If you liked this a kudo or a comment are always welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kisses~


End file.
